List of iTunes UK Free Singles of the Week
2004 *3rd August : Tina Dico - Break of Day *10th August : Breanna - You Don't Have to Be Strong *17th August : Agent Blue - Something Else at 59 *24th August : The Radio Department - I Don't Need Love, I've Got My Band *31st August : The Colour - Mirror Ball at 101, outside of the Top 100 *8th September : Sirens - Baby (Off the Wall) at 49 *14th September : Wire Daisies - Make Everything Change *21st September : Angelique Kidjo - Congoleo *28th September : Hot Chip - Baby Said *5th October : Scratch Perverts ft. Dynamite MC - Come Get It at 126, outside of the Top 100 *12th October : Fat Freddy's Drop - Hope *19th October : Son of Dave - Life Is So Easy Now *26th October : The Donnas - Fall Behind Me at 55 *2nd November : Leaves - Shakma *9th November : James Blunt - High at 16 *16th November : Martin Wheeler, Rokia Traore & Smadj - He Said *23rd November : Brett Dennen - Desert Snrise *30th November : Psapp - In My Head *7th December : Plej - Blue *14th December : Ms. Triniti : Based On a True Story (Mama Told Me) *21st December : The Aeroplanes - This Is My Love *28th December : Jim Noir - Eanie Meany 2005 *4th January : Stoney - Constantly Runnign *11th January : Issa Bagayogo - Dama *18th January : The Subways - At 1AM *25th January : Amusement Parks On Fire - Venosa *1st February : Ojos de Brujo - Ventilador Rumba-80 *8th February : The Go! Team - Get It Together *15th February : Guitarra De Pasion - Mi Terra *22nd February : Aberfeldy - Love Is An Arrow at 60 *1st March : Lady Ragga - Come & Get It *8th March : Elektralow - Pull it to Pieces *15th March : Farrah - Tongue Tied *22nd March : Cities Of Foam - Out of Reach *29th March : Cass McCombs - Sacred Heart *5th April : The Go Find - Over the Edge *12th April : The Modern - Suburban Culture *19th April : Caribou - Barnowl *26th April : M.I.A. - Hombre *3rd May : Silicone Soul - Burning Sands *10th May : Kaos - Lessons in Love *17th May : Be Your Own Pet - Spill *24th May : Mysterymen - Sleepy Elvis *31st May : Gaudi - Ayahuasca Deep Fall *7th June : Patrick and Eugene - The Birds and the Bees *14th June : Waldemar Bastos - Renascence *21st June : Frank Popp Ensemble - The Catwalk (Instrumental) *28th June : The Roger Sisters - Zig Zag Wanderer *5th June : Kate Earl - When You're Older *12th June : Beady Belle - Closer *19th June : Stephen Fretwell - New York *26th June : Kubb - Alcatraz *2nd August : Mdival Punditz - Piya *9th August : Ernesto - Blame It On Your Melody *16th August : Orchy - Orchy *23rd August : Juliet - Neverland *30th August : Shihan - Activism *6th September : Shelly Poole - Totally Underwater *13th September : Death Cab For Cutie - Summer Skin *20th September : The Flies - We Began *27th September : David Ford - State of the Union at 166, below the Top 100 *4th October : Spleen - Tell Me More About U (Olivia) *12th October : Orson - No Tommorow at 1 *17th October : Lars Danielsson - Suffering *25th October : Thomas Dybdahl - Cecilia *1st November : Test Icicles - Boa Vs. Python at 46 *8th November : Metric - Monster Hospital at 55 *15th November : We Are Scientists - The Great Escape at 37 *22nd November : Polly Paulusma - Over the Hill *29th November : Merz - Dangerous Headly Love Scheme *6th December : Jim Noir - Tower of Love *13th December : The Crimea - Gazillions of Miniatre Violins *23rd December ?? : Jamie Lidel - Multiply Free via The Times 16th July : *Martin Grech - Father and Mother Figure *Tom Vek - I Ain't Saying My Goodbyes at 45 *The Faders - Jump at 21 (Live) *Frank Popp Ensemble - The Catwalk (Instrumental) *Lucie Silvas - The Longer We're Apart (Live on Parkinson) 23rd July : *Stephen Fretwell - Run at 79 *The Black Velvets - Glamstar *Joy Zipper - Thoughts A Waste Of Time *Lisa Miskovsky - Lady Stardust at 148, below the top 100 *The Wonder Stuff - Was I Meant To Be Sorry? 30th July : *Snow Patrol - Chocolate at 24 (Live) *Nicola Benedetti - It Ain't Necessarily So (Live at Angel Studios) *Madeleine Peyroux - Don't Wait Too Long *Tony Christie - Las Vegas at 21 *The Modern - Suburban Culture 6th August : *Dogs - Selfish Ways at 45 *...And You Will Know Us By The Trail of Dead - The Best *Archive - Get Out *Beulah - Leaving Home *Ladytron - Sugar at 45 (Jagz Kooner Remix) 13th August : *The Cure - Lost (Live) *Kubb - Alcatraz *Gadjo & Alexandra Prince - So Many Times at 22 (DJ Flex Remix) *Coco Bongo - Burning Sunshine at 105, below the Top 100 (J-Reverse Remix) *Bodyrockers - I Like The Way at 3 (Junior Jack "Rock da House" Club Mix) 20th August : *Nine Black Alps - Unsatisfied at 30 *Kristian Leontiou - The Years Move On *Ian Brown - One Way Ticket To Paradise *The Flies - We Began *Bell X1 - Eve, The Apple Of My Eye 27th August : *Leaves - Shakma *The Bravery - An Cat Dubh (UK Bonus) *The Tommys - Five Star Queen of the Backseat *Robert Post - Silence Makes Him Sick *The Paddingtons - 50 to a Pound £ at 32 3rd September : *Rihanna - Pon de Replay at 2 (Cotto's Replay Dub) *Ludacris - Get Back (Sum 41 Rock Remix) *The All-American Rejects - Night Drive *McAllster - 30 Seconds Into Wonder *Termites - Wrong 21st October : *Bloc Party - Like Eating Glass (Ladytron Zapatista Remix) *Deus - If You Don't Get What You Want *Jim White - Static On The Radio *Josh Ritter - Man Burning 18th November : *Stereophonics - Devil at 11 (Live from Glasgow) *Grandaddy - Pull the Curtains *Raghav & Jahaziel - Let's Work It Out *Ane Brun & Ron Sexsmith - Song No. 6 2006 *3rd January : One Block Radius - Black Mercedes *10th January : Undertheigloo - Silence In Space *17th January : Killa Kela - Jawbreaker *24th January : Tina Dico - In the Red *31st January : Jason Mraz - Did You Get My Message? *7th February : Sway - Flo Fashion *14th February : Abigail Washburn - Rockabye Dixie *21st February : Ludes - Dead Man's Music *28th February : Dangerous Muse - The Rejection *7th March : Sophie Solomon - Holy Devil *14th March : The Shortwave Set - Is It Any Wonder? *21st March : Morning Runner - It's Not Like Everyone's My Friend *28th March : Madita - Ceylon *4th April : Cagedbaby - Against the Wall *11th April : Ilya - Falling Everywhere *18th April : Elin Sigvardsson - Where to Start *25th April : Archie Bronson Outfit - Cuckoo *2nd May : Public Symphony - Stronger *9th May : Scott Matthews - Elusive *16th May : Breaks Co-Op - The Sound Inside *23rd May : Tnng - Woodcat *31st May : Paolo Nutini - These Streets *6th June : The Longcut - Gravity In Crisis *13th June : Niraj Craig - The Nomad *20th June : Adem - Waves *28th June : The Freelance Hellraiser - All I Want *4th July : Thomas Mapfumo - Hende Baba (Let's Go, Father) *11th July : Sol Seppy - Slo Fluz *18th July : King Creosote - Not One Bit Ashamed *25th July : Webb Sisters - Torches *1st August : Bell X1 - Lamposts *8th August : The Motorettes - Super Heartbeats *15th August : The Puppini Sisters - Panic *22nd August : Joan As Police Woman - Flushed Chest *29th August : Justine Electra - Fancy Robots *5th September : Cass Fox - Army of One *12th September : Raul Midon - State of Mind *19th September : Piers Faccini - If *26th September : Akala ft. Niara - The Edge *3rd October : Josh Pyke - Beg You Pardon *10th October : Ross Copperman - As I Choke *17th October : The Ailerons - Dig A Hole *24th October : Mew - Apocalypso at 75 *31st October : Euphoria ft. Tina Dico - Blue *7th November : Ron Sexsmith - All In Good Time *14th November : Nikola Rachelle - Bullet *21st November : MIKA - Billy Brown *28th November : Stoney - One of You *5th December : The Be Good Tanyas - Human Thing *12th December : Michael Franti & Spearhead - See You In The Light *19th December : Ghosts - Musical Chairs *29th December : Enter Shikari - Mothership at 151, below the Top 100 2007 *2nd January : St. Petersburg Kirov Orchestra & Valery Gergiev - The Nutcracker, Op. 71 : Overture *9th January : Josh Ritter - Thin Blue Flame *16th January : Luke Toms - Hangover Blues *23rd January : Lionel Loueke - Abominwe *30th January : Fields - Song for the Feilds *6th February : The Hedrons - One More Won't Kill Me *13th February : Borne - The Guide *20th February : CSS - This Month, Day 10 *27th February : The Bird and the Bee - Because *6th March : Mr. Hudson & The Library - Bread + Roses *13th March : Justin Nozuka - Down In a Cold Dirty Well *20th March : Kate Walsh - Talk of the Town *27th March : Iain Archer - Everything I've Got *3rd April : Tinariwen - Cler Achel *10th April : Switches - Snakes and Ladders *17th April : Maps - Elouise *24th April : The Hoosiers - Worst Case Scenario at 76 *1st May : Goldspot - It's Getting Old *8th May : Fried - Sugar Water Days *15th May : Ruarri Joseph - More Rock 'n' Roll *24th May : Shiny Toys Gun - You Are The One *29th May : Ben's Brother - God By Another Name *5th June : Angus & Julia Stone - Heart Full of Wine *12th June : Bonde do Role - Divine Gosa *19th June : (We Are) Performance - Vandals *26th June : Good Shoes - Sophia *3rd July : Air Traffic - Empty Space *10th July : Cherry Ghost - Roses *17th July : Patrick Watson - The Great Escape *24th July : St. Vincent - Paris is Burning *31st July : GoodBooks - Leni *7th August : Wallis Bird - Counting to Sleep *14th August : TD Lind - Let's Get Lost *21st August : Colbie Caillat - Battle *28th August : Bat for Lashes - What's a Girl to Do? *4th September : Loney, Dear - I Am John *11th September : Nicole Willis and the Soul Investigators - Feeling Free *18th Sepember : To My Boy - oh, metal! *25th September : SixNationState - So Long *2nd October : Fink - This Is The Thing *9th October : Simian Mobile Disco - Sleep Deprivation *16th October : Hundred Reasons - No Way Back *23rd October : The Hold Steady - Stuck Between Stations *30th October : King Creosote - Cowardly Custard *6th November : SugaRush Beat Company - Oh Lord (Take Me Back) *13th November : Jamie Woon - Robots *20th November : Iron and Wine - Wolves (Song of the Shepherd's Dog) *27th November : Battles - Atlas *4th December : Beth Rowley - Nobody's Fault But Mine *11th December : Burial - Ghost Hardware *18th December : Yoav - Beautiful Lie *27th December : Palladium - Happy Hour Free via Bebo *23rd June : Amy MacDonald - Youth of Today *30th June : Hadouken! - Bounce *7th July : The Hours - Murder Or Suicide *14th July : The Gossip - Fire with Fire *21st July : Enter Shikari - Acid Nation *28th July : The New Young Pony Club - The Bomb *4th August : Sway ft. Suwese - Sick World *18th August : Maximo Park - The Unshockable *25th August : The Pigeon Detectives - Caught In Your Trap *1st September : 30 Seconds to Mars - A Beautiful Lie *8th September : Jamie Scott & The Town - Weeping Willow *15th September : Scouting for Girls - I Need a Holiday *29th September : Milburn - Lucy Lovemenot *13th October : Air Traffic - Get In Line *20th October : The Rifles - Talking *27th October : Orson - Northern Girl *10th November : Angels & Airwaves - Call To Arms *17th November : Glamour For Better - Architects of Discotech *24th November : McFly - Room on the 3rd Floor at 5 *1st December : Aly and AJ - Bullseye *8th December : The Little Ones - Oh, MJ! *15th December : The Days - Evil Girls (EP) *22nd December : The Rumble Strips - Girls and Boys in Love *29th December : The Wombats - Let's Dance to Joy Division at 15 (KGB Remix) 2008 *8th January : Sarabeth Tucek - Hot Tears *15th January : Leo Abrahams - City Maachine *22nd January : Lightspeed Champion - Everyone I Know Is Listening To Crunk *29th January : Vampire Weekend - One (Blake's Got a New Face) *5th January : Laura Marling - Night Terror *12th February : Sons and Daughters - Split Lips *19th February : I Was a Cub Scout - Save Your Wishes *26th February : Tawiah - Every Step *4th March : Alela Diane - The Rifle *11th March : Hercules and Love Affair - Time Will *18th March : MGMT - Weekend Wars *25th March : The Whip - Sister Slam *1st April : Peter & The Pix - Nevermind *8th April : The Black Keys - Lies *15th April : Charlene Soraia - Daffodils *22nd April : Cass McCombs - That's That *29th April : Whitley - More Than Life *6th May : Jack McManus - Not the Hardest Part *13th May : Santogold - You'll Find A Way *20th May : Bon Iver - Skinny Love *27th May : Cut Copy - Lights & Music *3rd June : Johnny Flynn - Tickle Me Pink *10th June : Lykke Li - Little Bit *17th June : Cathy Davey - Sing For Your Supper *24th June : Infadels - Make Mistakes *1st July : Cage the Elephant - Ain't No Rest For The Wicked at 32 *8th July : Cajun Dance Party - The Hill, the View & the Lights *15th July : Neil Cowley Trio - His Hibs *22nd July : Jesca Hoop - Intelligentactile 101 *29th July : The Black Ghosts - Something New *5th August : Gotye - The Only Way *12th August : The Script - Before the Worst at 96 *19th August : Little Jackie - LOL *26th August : The Cool Kids - What Up Man *2nd September : Friendly Fires - In The Hospital *9th September : The Gaslight Anthem - The '59 Sound *16th September : Pete Greenwood - Sirens *23rd September : Flobots - Stand Up *30th September : Marc Evand - Reach Out for Love *7th October : Belleruce - Anything You Want (Not That) *14th October : Eugene McGuinness - Atlas *21st October : Brendan Campbell - Burgers and Murders *28th October : Crazy P - Stio Soace Return *4th November : Beast - Devil *11th November : Good Old War - Coney Island *18th November : Okkervil River - Lost Coastlines *25th November : James Yuill - No Surprise *2nd December : Justin Martin - My Angelic Demons *9th December : Kathleen Edwards - Run *16th December : The Miserable Rich - Boat Song *23rd December : Melody Gardot - Baby I'm a Fool *30th December : White Lies - From The Stars Free via Bebo *5th January : Go:Audio - Why *12th January : Roisin Murphy - Overpowered *19th January : Cut Off Your Hands - Still Fond *26th January : The Ting Tings - Great DJ at 33 *2nd February : The Teenagers - Starlett Johansson *9th February : Jimmy Eat World - Electable (Give It Up) *16th February : Clocks - That Much Better *23rd February : Pete & The Pirates - Bears *1st March : Correcto - Joni *15th March : Make Model - The Was *29th March : Operator Please - Other Song *5th April : Cage The Elephant - Free Love *12th April : The Rivers - Got Something On Me *19th April : Elliot Minor - The White On Is Evil *26th April : Be Your Own Pet - The Kelly Affair *3rd May : These New Puritans - Infinity ytinifnI *10th May : The Satin Peaches - Well Well Well Well *17th May : Jay Sean - Easy As 1,2,3 *24th May ; Forever the Sickest Kids - Hey Brittany *31st May : Johnny Flynn - Tickle Me Pink *21st June : Crystal Castles - Air War *28th June : Jonas Brothers - Goodnight and Goodbye *5th July : Nicol - Everybody Knows *12th July : Attic Lights - Never Get Sick of the Sea *19th July : Leon Jean-Marie - You Must Know *26th July : Liam Finn - Second Chance *2nd August : JME - Go On My Own *9th August : White Demin - Mess Your Hair Up *16th August : Colbie Caillat - Realize *23rd August : Little Jackie - LOL *30th August : Neon Neon - Belfast *6th September : Exit Ten - Technically Alive *13th September : Bryn Christopher - My World *20th September : Underoath - Desperate Times, Desperate Measures *27th September : Born Ruffians - I Need A Live *4th October : The Fratellis - Tell Me a Lie *11th October : Basshunter - Russia Privet *18th October : Late of the Pier - Broken *25th October : Britannia High Cast Thomas, Georgina Hagen, Sapphire Elia, Rana Roy, Marcquelle Ward, Mitch Hewer - This Could Be the Start of Something at 192, below the Top 100 *1st November : Britannia High Cast Thomas, Georgina Hagen, Sapphire Elia, Rana Roy, Marcquelle Ward, Mitch Hewer - Missing Person *8th November : Britannia High Cast Thomas- Wake Up *15th November : Britannia High Cast Hagen, Sapphire Elia & Rana Roy - Picking Up The Pieces *22nd November : Katy Perry - One of the Boys *29th November : Bloc Party - Ares (Live from London) *6th December : Ladyhawke - Dusk Til Dawn at 78 *13th December : Alphabeat - Fascination at 6 (Live) *20th December : Kaiser Chiefs - You Want History 2009 *6th January : Little Boots - Stuck on Repeat *13th January : The Boxer Rebellion - Evacuate *20th January : TV on the Radio - Halfway Home *27th January : Frank Turner - Reasons Not to Be an Idiot *3rd February : Jazmine Sullivan - My Foolish Heart *10th February : Sky Larkin - Beeline *17th February : Empire of the Sun - Walking On a Dream at 64 *24th February : Emmy the Great - First Love *3rd March : The Airborne Toxic Event - Sometime Around Midnight at 33 *10th March : Karima Francis - Again *17th March : Howling Bells - Into The Chaos *24th March : The Invisible - OK *31st March : Polly Scattergood - Other Too Endless *7th April : Band of Skulls - I Know What I Am *14th April : Dananananaykroyd - Black Wax *21st April : Twisted Wheel - Oh What Have You Done *28th April : Howard Elliot Payne - Dangling Threads *5th May : The Mummers - March of the Dawn *12th May : Lisa Hannigan - I Don't Know *19th May : Laura Ibizor - From My Heart to Yours *26th May : Magistrates - Heartbreak *2nd June : Speech Debelle - The Key *9th June : Passion Pit - Moth's Wings *16th June : Dan Black - U + Me = *23rd June : Wave Machines - I Go I Go I Go *30th June : The Low Anthem - To Ohio *8th July : The Phenomenal Handclap - You'll Disappear *14th July : Solid Gold - Get Over It *21st July : The Duckworth Lewis Method - The Sweet Spot *28th July : Slow Club - Because We're Dead *4th August : Miike Snow - A Horse Is Not A Home *11th August : The Temper Trap - Sweet Disposition at 6 *18th August : The xx - Crystalised at 108, below the Top 100 *25th August : Donae'o - I *1st September : Dan Arborise - Days Even Years *8th September : Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros - 40 Day Dream *15th September : The Big Pink - Dominos *22nd September : Alberta Cross - Old Man Chicago *29th September : Hockey - Too Fake *6th October : Mumford & Sons - Sigh No More *13th October : The Drums - Let's Go Surfing at 63 *20th October : Kill it Kid - Burst Its Banks *27th October : The Hot Melts - Edith *3rd November : Local Natives - Airplanes *10th November : Alice Russell - Living the Life of a Dreamer (Mr. Scruff remix) *17th November : Soulsavers ft. Mark Lanegan - Some Misunderstanding *24th November : Joe Goddard - Apple Bobbing *1st December : Major Lazer ft. Vybz Kartel - Pon de Floor *8th December : The Heavy - No Time *15th December : Andre Rieu - Radetzky March, Op. 228 *22nd December : Ellie Goulding - Wish I Stayed *29th December : Plastiscines - Barcelona Free via Bebo ?? *7th February : The View - Dundeal *14th February : You Me At Six - Jealous Minds Think Alike at 100 *21st February : Shontelle - Focus On Me *28th February : New Kids On The Block - Lights, Camera, Action *7th March : Empire of the Sun - Walking On a Dream at 64 *14th March : Taylor Swift - Fifteen *21st March : Metro Station - Kelsey *28th March : V V Brown - Crying Blood *4th April : Peter Dohert - Salome *25th April : Kid British - Sunny Days *2nd May : The Answer - Demon Eyes *9th May : Fightstar - Colours Bleed To Red *16th May : School of Seven Bells - Half Asleep *30th May : Dani Harmer - Free (Acoustic Mix) *6th June : Metric - Gold Guns Girls *4th July : La Roux - Quicksand at 129 *11th July : Asher Roth - Be By Myself *18th July : Royksopp - Tricky Tricky 2010 *5th January : Crystal Fighters - Xtatic Truth (Xtra Loud Mix) *12th January : Delphic - This Momentary *19th January : Fyfe Dangerfield - When You Walk in the Room *26th January : Chew Lips - Slick *2nd February : Beach House - Norway *9th February : Yeasayer - O.N.E. *16th February : Field Music - Them That Do Nothing *23rd February : Marina and the Diamonds - Rootless *2nd March : Two Door Cinema Club - Eat That Up, It's Good For You *9th March : Broken Bells - The High Road *16th March : Shy Child - Disconnected *23rd March : The Besnard Lakes - Albatross *30th March : Crookers ft. will.i.am - Let's Get Beezy *6th April : We Have Band - Divisive *13th April : Lissie - In Sleep *20th April : Joshua Radin - No Envy, No Fear *27th April : Darwin Deez - Radar Detector at 62 *4th May : Kid Sister - Life on TV *11th May : Diane Birch - Rewind remix peaked at 10 *18th May : Avi Buffalo - Truth Sets In *25th May : Villagers - Becoming a Jackal *2nd June : Stornoway - Here Comes The Blackout...! *9th June : Grum - Turn It Up *16th June : Drake - 9AM in Dallas *22nd June : Sophie Delila - Can't Keep Loving You *29th June : K'naan ft. Kirk Hammett - If Rap Gets Jealous *6th July : The Morning Benders - Promises *13th July : Janelle Monae ft. Big Boi - Tightrope *20th July : Bombay Bicycle Club - Jewel *27th July : Alan Pownall - Live Worth Living *3rd August : O. Children - Ruins *10th August : The Virginmarys - Bang Bang Bang *17th August : I Am Arrows - Nun *24th August : Andreya Triana - Draw The Stars *31st August : Everything Everything - QWERTY Finger *7th September : Imelda May - Sneaky Freak *14th September : Maximum Balloon - Groove Me *21st September : Tame Impala - Solitude is Bliss *28th September : Aloe Blacc - I Need a Dollar at 2 *5th October : Dinosaur Pile-Up - My Rock 'n' Roll *12th October : Danny Byrd - Planet Earth *19th October : The Wanted - Made *26th October : Lauren Pritchard - When The Night Kills the Day *2nd November : Violens - Full Collision *9th November : Mike Posner - Cheated *16th November : Ethan Ash - Tried to Get Rid of Me *23rd November : Warpaint - Undertow *30th November : Prince Fatty ft. Winston Francis - Dry Your Tears *7th December : Francis and the Lights - Darling, It's Alright *14th December : Hurts - All I Want for Christmas Is New Year's Day *21st December : Pete Lawrie - All That We Keep *28th December : Claire Maguire - You're Electric 2011 *4th January : Funeral Party - Giant Song *11th January : Shad - Rose Garden *18th January : The Phoenix Foundation - Bitte Bitte *25th January : The Joy Formidable - The Greatest Light is the Greatest Shade *1st February : Chapel Club - O Maybe I *8th February : Gypsy & The Cat - The Piper's Song *15th February : Treefight for Sunlight - Facing the Sun *22nd February : Yuck - Georgia *1st March : Little Comets - Joanna *8th March : Lanu - Beautiful Trash *15th March : The Vaccines - Norgaard at 84 *22nd March : Wolf Gang - Dancing With The Devil *29th March : James Vincent McMorrow - If I Had a Boat *5th April : Katy B - Power On Me *12th April : Metronomy - Everything Goes My Way *19th April : DELS - Shapeshift *26th April : Dutch Uncles - Cadenza *3rd May : Young the Giant - My Body *10th May : Miles Kane - Come Closer at 85 *17th May : Mojo Fury - Colour of the Bear *24th May : Austra - Lose It *31st May : The Pierces - Love You More *7th June : Cults - Abducted *14th June : Wonderland - Emergency *21st June : Pitbull ft. T-Pain - Hey Baby (Drop It To The Floor) at 38 *28th June : SBTRKT - Wildfire *5th July : Alice Gold - And You'll Be There *14th July : Alex Clare - Too Close at 4 *19th July : Evaline - There There *26th July : Benjamin Francis Leftwich - Pictures *2nd August : Mads Langer - Microscope *9th August : King Creosote & Jon Hopkins - Bats In The Attic *16th August : Charlie Simpson - Cemetery *23rd August : Wretch 32 - Breathe (Sha La La) *30th August : Fitz & The Tantrums - Breakin' The Chains Of Love *6th September : Mara Carlyle - Weird Girl *13th September : Kal Lavelle - Breakfast At Tiffany's the Deep Blue Something song *20th September : Cymbals Eat Guitar - Keep Me Waiting *27th September : The Stepkids - Shadows On Behalf *4th October : Ben Howard - Only Love at 9 *11th October : The Silver Seas - Another Bad Night's Sleep *18th October : To Kill A King - Bloody Shirt *25th October : Fatoumata Diawara - Bakonoba *1st November : Rizzle Kicks - Prophet (Better Watch It) *8th November : Washington - I Believe You Liar *15th November : Mac Miller - Up All Night *22nd November : Charlene Soraia - Bipolar *29th November : New Look - The Ballad *5th December : Deaf Havana - I'm a Bore, Mostly *13th December : Emmy the Great & Tim Wheeler - Home for the Holidays *20th December : Lana del Rey - Off to The Races 2012 *3rd January : Emeli Sande ft. Naughty Boy - Daddy at 21 *10th January : Gabrielle Aplin - Home *17th January : Diagrams - Tall Buildings *24th January : Chairlift - I Belong In Your Arms *31st January : Django Django - Default *7th February : Juan Zelada - The Blues Remain1 *14th February : Young Guns - Learn My Lesson *21st February : Sleigh Bells - Comeback Kid *28th February : Bleeding Knees Club - Same Game *5th March : Dry The River - History Book *13th March : Michael Kiwanuka - Always Waiting *20th March : Kindness - Gee Up *27th March : All the Young - The Horizon *3rd April : Keaton Henson - Sarah Minor *12th April : Alabama Shakes - Hold On *17th April : We Are The In Crowd - On Your Own *24th April : Oberhofer - Away Frm U *1st May : POLICA - Lay Your Cards Out *8th May : Here We Go Magic - Hard to Be Close *15th May : Niki & The Dove - In Our Eyes *22nd May : Electric Guest - This Head I Hold *29th May : Cold Specks - Blank Maps *5th June : Friends - Friend Crush *12th June : Totally Enormous Extinct Dinosaurs - Stronger *19th June : Nina Nesbitt - Only Love *26th June : Netsky ft. Bridgette Amofah - When Darkness Falls *3rd July : Reptar - Orifice Origami *10th July : Lianne La Havas - Is Your Love Big Enough? *17th July : Sound of Guns - Antarctica *24th July : Kimbra ft. Mark Foster & A-Trak - Warrior *31st July : Conor Maynard - Just In Case *7th August : Kyla Grange - I Could Be *14th August : Don Broco - Let's Go Back to School *21st August : Jessie Ware - Taking In Water *28th August : Of Monsters and Men - Six Weeks *2nd September : The Milk - Every Time We Fight *11th September : Hudson Taylor - Drop of Smoke *18th September : Rachel Sermanni - Waltz *25th September : Lucy Rose - Place *2nd October : Cave Painting - So Calm *9th October : Last Dinosaurs - Zoom *16th October : Jake Bugg - Taste It at 90 *23rd October : Lawson - Waterfall *30th October : Kristina Train - Dream of Me *6th November : The Lumineers - Stubborn Love *13th November : The Staves - Wisely & Slow *20th November : The Weeknd ft. Drake - The Zone *27th November : Solange - Losing You *4th December : Shields - Mezzanine *11th December : Frank Hamilton ft. Lauren Aquilina - Flaws & Ceilings *18th December : Imagine Dragons - Round and Round New Artists 2012 *Michael Kiwanuka - ??? *Kindness - Cyan *Lianne La Havas - Tease Me (Acoustic) *Niki & The Dove - Mother Protect *Dry The River - No Rest *Maverick Sabre - I Can Never Be *Totally Enormous Extinct Dinosaurs - You Need Me On My Own *Keaton Henson - You Don't Know How Lucky You Are 2013 *1st January : Laura Mvula - Like The Morning Dew *8th January : Milo Greene - 1957 *15th January : C2C - Arcades *22nd January : Mallory Knox - Lighthouse at 182, below the Top 100 *29th January : The History Of Apple Pie - See You *5th February : Ramona - Night Beds *12th February : Tegan and Sara - Closer *19th February : Mitzi - Who Will You Love Now *26th February : Palma Violets - Tom the Drum *5th March : Bastille - Laughter Lines *12th March : Daughter - Human *19th March : Woodkid - Run Boy Run at 44 *26th March : Marika Hackman - Bath is Black *2nd April : Bring Me The Horizon - And The Snakes Start to Sing *9th April : Fossil Collective - Let It Go *16th April : Angel - Rocket Love *23rd April : The Neighbourhood - Female Robbery *30th April : Rudimental ft. MNEK & Syron - Spoons New Artists 2013 *Haim - Don't Save Me at 32 *Azealia Banks - Liquorice *Gabrielle Aplin - Salvation *Rudimental ft. John Newman & Alex Clare - Not Giving In at 14 (Phaeleh remix) *Disclosure - Flow *Laura Mvula - She *Bastille - Sleepsong *The 1975 - The City *Kodaline - Perfect World *Foxes - Echo *Daughter - Smother *Syron - Waterproof Category:Lists